


Курсы маленьких поварят

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Что нужно, чтобы ваша жизнь стала чуточку ярче? Правильно, всего лишь один бородатый повар.





	Курсы маленьких поварят

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤПлюшевый медведь в сопровождении детского писклявого «папа» врезается в заспанное лицо. Стайлз старательно разлепляет веки и жмурится от яркого солнечного света, настырно пробивающегося сквозь занавески. Маленькая девочка искрящимся взглядом сверлит отца и ждёт не дождётся, когда тот уже поднимется с кровати и сделает ей завтрак. 

ㅤㅤСтилински практически вслепую бредёт за дочкой в кухню, еле передвигая ногами и слушая монотонный детский лепет. 

ㅤㅤ– Мы сегодня обязательно должны прийти вовремя, папа, нам нельзя опаздывать. 

ㅤㅤ– Но твой учитель ведь сам опоздал в прошлый раз. 

ㅤㅤ– Папа, ну как ты не понимаешь? Это совсем другое. Тогда он просто попал в огро-о-омную пробку. Это уважительная причина. К тому же он так хорошо преподаёт, что все девки от него без ума. Вот, серьёзно, папочка. 

ㅤㅤ– Не девки, а девочки, милая, – поправляет Мэгги Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤМэг с безумными глазами рассказывает о своём новом увлечении, поварском кружке для детей, на который практически заставила Стайлза записать её. Стилински вовсе не был против. «Хоть на что-то будет уходить часть её энергии», – думал тогда он. Ага, куда уж там. Она вся в отца: гиперактивная, любвеобильная, любознательная и очень-очень целеустремлённая. Цепляется всеми руками и ногами за любое интересное занятие так крепко, что часами не оторвёшь, дарит свою беззаботную улыбку каждому прохожему и заливисто хохочет на шутки Стайлза. Она может непрерывно бегать по всему дому, не оставляя без внимания абсолютно ничего и никого. Бедный кот Фрэнк уже порой забывает, где стоит его чашка с кормом. 

ㅤㅤ– Папа, у тебя яйца горят! – визжит Мэган и судорожно теребит Стилински за рукав рубашки. 

ㅤㅤ– О мой бог! Точно же. – Сковорода с едва не сгоревшим завтраком с грохотом приземляется на стол, а Стайлз угрюмо на неё смотрит и говорит: – Что ж, кажется, сегодня мы будем есть по дороге на твой кружок. Как насчёт Хэппи-мил, детка? 

ㅤㅤРадостное «ура» разносится по первому этажу, и через минуту дом остаётся пустым, а благоговейная тишина заполняет его уютом. 

ㅤㅤВходя через час в небольшое помещение, Стилински абсолютно не ожидает подобного: преподаватель Хейл уже встречает их в своём белоснежном кителе и с ослепительной улыбкой на лице. И Господи! Этот учитель настолько хорош, что просто... у Стайлза пропадает дар речи сразу, как только его замечают светлые зелёные глаза. Так ведь нечестно. Стайлз не видел его в прошлый раз, потому что тот опоздал на добрых полчаса, а Стилински нужно было срочно ехать на работу. Он просто не успел подготовиться. Дочь изумлённо смотрит на отца и пытается его растормошить. Тот же просто молчит и пялится в одну точку. Большую такую сексуальную точку. 

ㅤㅤХейл, словно хищник, вальяжно подходит ближе и протягивает раскрытую ладонь для рукопожатия. 

ㅤㅤ– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дерек Хейл… 

ㅤㅤА дальше всё как в тумане.

ㅤㅤСтайлз не сводит взгляда с лица Хейла, его челюсти, носа, губ. И пусть это выглядит весьма неприлично, он об этом совсем не думает. Ему не до этого. А Дерек жадно поглядывает то на юркий язычок, выскальзывающий во время разговора, то на длинные пальцы, то на часы, стараясь придумать, как бы поскорее смотаться от Стилински и его тёплых медовых глаз, потому что штаны Дерека внезапно становятся слишком узкими. У него уже три месяца не было, а рот у этого папочки будто из порно, такой большой и постоянно открытый. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз, прощаясь, зажмуривает глаза и выпаливает на одном дыхании: 

ㅤㅤ– Может, сходим куда-нибудь? 

ㅤㅤПотому что мама учила брать быка за рога и использовать любые шансы. 

ㅤㅤХейл смущённо улыбается и коротко кивает головой. Потому что мама учила быть вежливым.

***

ㅤㅤПервое свидание проходит на «ура», как и три последующих. Стайлз уже вовсю мечтает, как назовёт их совместных детей, мысленно выходит за Хейла замуж и меняет свою фамилию на двойную, чтобы род Стилински не заканчивался. 

ㅤㅤМэг кормит отца потрясающим ужином, она самостоятельно запекает в духовке утку и варит спагетти с изумительным сырным соусом. Уроки супер-горячего-кулинара-Хейла явно не проходят даром. Ну а Стайлз становится чуть ближе к самому Дереку. 

ㅤㅤВ пятницу вечером они вместе идут выпить кофе в любимой кофейне. Прогуливаясь по набережной, они незаметно приближаются к дому Стайлза. Из комнаты Мэгги не горит свет, наверное, спит. «Может, позвать Хейла на чай?» – думает Стилински и застенчиво улыбается, пряча руки в карманы худи и выдыхая пар изо рта. На улице довольно холодно для сентября и слишком темно. Всё небо усеяно яркими звёздами, а за городом звучит одинокий вой. 

ㅤㅤ– Романтика, правда? – смеётся Дерек и прижимает Стайлза к себе, накидывая свою куртку ему на плечи. Мягко целует в нос и дышит на его ладони, стараясь согреть. 

ㅤㅤ– Да уж. Только вот волков-то в Калифорнии давно нет. Кто это воет, оборотень? 

ㅤㅤ– Я бы не был в этом так уверен. 

ㅤㅤ– Тогда я тебя никуда не отпущу. Вдруг он тебя укусит, и ты будешь бегать по всему городу голышом каждое полнолуние. Хотя на тебя голенького я вполне согласен. Ладно, заходи, выпьем горячего чая с лимоном и мёдом. 

ㅤㅤ– И даже накормишь? Потому что я жутко голодный. Как оборотень. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз глупо хлопает ресницами и замирает на проходе, затем прыскает со смеху и приглашает войти. Он ставит чайник и лезет в холодильник, нарочно выставляя аппетитный зад на обозрение Дереку, но в холодильнике только десяток яиц и бекон. Стилински ставит сковороду на плиту и принимается готовить, когда под его футболку забираются холодные пальцы Хейла. И вот буквально через минуту Стайлз еле дышит, постанывает на ухо Дереку, наслаждаясь жадными прикосновениями к собственной коже и извиваясь в опытных грубых руках, пытается унять своё заполошное сердцебиение. Подаётся всем телом навстречу ласкам ровно до тех пор, пока не вспоминает о яичнице. 

ㅤㅤ– О мой бог! У меня уже яйца горят, – кричит он, но Дерек не отпускает, а лишь крепче сжимает в объятиях, не слушая и сладко шепча на ухо: 

ㅤㅤ– Да, я в курсе. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе поскорее с этим помог? – Хейл просовывает руку в штаны Стайлза и загребает в ладонь его твёрдый член. 

ㅤㅤ– Да нет же, Господи, на сковороде яйца горят, – Стилински, высвобождаясь, сдёргивает с плиты пригоревший ужин и хмуро смотрит в пол, соображая, что со всем этим делать. Ни одна мысль по этому поводу в голову лезть, кажется, не собирается, мозги абсолютно не работают, а глаза всё ещё затуманены похотью. Ох уж этот преподаватель. – Ну и как это можно исправить, мистер повар? 

ㅤㅤ– Это? – Длинный палец пренебрежительно указывает на нечто чёрное и отвратно пахнущее гарью. – Вот что, – Дерек берёт сковороду, опрокидывает содержимое в урну и продолжает: – А тебя я просто обязан научить хорошо готовить. А конкретно мы с тобой сейчас займёмся жаркой, жареньем, называй как хочешь, но я прошу вас, мистер Стилински, срочно пройти в лабораторию, в которой будет проходить дополнительное занятие для отстающих. 

ㅤㅤ– Это я-то отстающий? – возмущается было Стайлз, но звонкий шлепок по упругой попке заставляет его ускорить шаг и подняться в спальню. 

ㅤㅤХвала Богам, что Мэгги спит.

***

ㅤㅤРанним утром Дерек решает избавить всех от горелого завтрака и сам встаёт за плиту. Лазанья получается вкусной, ароматной и просто восхитительной. Запах за считанные секунды распространяется по дому и будит Стайлза и Мэг. Сонные, они спускаются на кухню и удивлённо и голодно смотрят на Хейла. У того отличное настроение, счастливая улыбка на лице и только лишь пижамные штаны Стайлза на бёдрах. 

ㅤㅤДерек раскладывает еду по тарелкам, заваривает две чашки кофе и усаживается за стол, не замечая пытливых глаз. Мэган, которой уже невтерпёж, незамедлительно задаёт кучу вопросов: 

ㅤㅤ– Теперь наши занятия будут проходить в нашей кухне? Могу я звать вас дядей Дереком? А, может, сразу папой? Папа, ты же выйдешь замуж за мистера Хейла? 

ㅤㅤНа неё направлены сразу две пары глаз: ярких медовых и мутных оливковых, а Дерек с вызовом и вопросительно приподнятыми бровями переводит взгляд на Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну-у… я не знаю. Ещё ведь слишком рано об этом говорить, милая. 

ㅤㅤ– Завтра вы идёте и подаёте заявление. Боже, ничего без женщин сделать не можете. Ко всему подталкивать приходится. 

ㅤㅤЧто ж, остаётся только пожать плечами и согласиться, деваться-то некуда от приказа маленькой дочери. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
